femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Kelly (The Perfect Mother)
Peyton Kelly (Audrey Whitby) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, The Perfect Mother (alternately titled, Almost Perfect; airdate November 3, 2018). Not much was revealed regarding Peyton's backstory, only that her mother died right after Peyton was born. Her father remarried afterwards to a woman named Ruth, who Peyton immensely despised. Peyton later killed her ailing father, and with dreams of wanting the perfect mother, she set her sights on Ruth as well. The film began with Peyton presenting a birthday cake to Ruth, despite Ruth reminding her stepdaughter that her birthday was three days prior.Ruth blew out one of the candles and took a bite out of the cake, only to suddenly learn that it was poisoned, with Peyton callously watching as Ruth succumbed to her psychotic stepdaughter's actions. She later replaced Ruth as a live-in housekeeper for fashion designer Harper Pryce, doing so to get close to her neighbor, Stella Marshall, a vlogger. Peyton saw Stella as the perfect mother, and her plan was to befriend both Stella and her daughter, Shay, mainly to have Peyton as a mother for her. Part of her plan included forging a transfer to Shay's school, but her ruse was threatened with Alex Davison (the school's guidance counselor) wanted to visit Peyton's home to inform her about her transfer. Peyton's attempts to dissuade Alex with a tale of Ruth having a staph infection (the same lie she told Harper) fell on deaf ears, and Alex later appeared at the house. Peyton grabbed a rock in case she needed to kill Alex, but she managed to send him away. However, Alex later returned and saw Ruth’s body, leading to the deranged Peyton bludgeoning Alex to death with her aforementioned weapon, after which she dumped Alex's body in the trash. Peyton planned to get Shay out of the way, as Shay became annoyed with Peyton's presence and adoration towards Stella. Meanwhile, Harper became angry when she saw her kitchen was a mess due to Peyton baking a cake, leading to Harper lashing out at Peyton. The villainess later stabbed her own hand and informed Harper that she was setting her up as a crazed boss who attacked her, leading to Harper being taken into custody while Peyton ended up living at the Marshall home. Regarding her plan to get rid of Shay, the evil Peyton approached Isaac Feldman (Shay's English teacher and Stella's boyfriend) and engaged in conversation with him before shoving Isaac and causing him to slip on the wet floor, putting him in a coma. She took Shay's bracelet and placed it in Isaac's hand, and beforehand, she placed Shay's phone and keys in different places to make sure she stayed late looking for them. The end result of Peyton's plan was to have Shay set up in the attack, using her indignation over Isaac and Stella's relationship as a motive. In the film's climax, Shay approached Harper about Peyton; meanwhile, Stella saw Ruth’s body at Peyton's home, leading her to realize that Peyton killed her stepmother. Peyton later appeared to Shay and Harper with a knife, chasing the pair before stabbing Harper to death. The psychotic madwoman moved towards Shay and revealed her plan to frame Harper for all of her murders, while also revealing that she killed her own father as well. Once Stella arrived home, Peyton feigned panic and stated that Shay killed Harper, only for Stella (who was armed with a crowbar) to inform Peyton that she knew the entire truth. Both women put down their weapons at Stella's urging, but seeing Stella and Shay embrace each other drove Peyton into a rage, leading to the villainess attacking both women with the crowbar. Peyton attempted to kill Shay, only for Stella to fight Peyton and later strike her head with the crowbar. Peyton survived and was shown carried out on a stretcher, and she later faced Stella and told her that she thought she was perfect. Stella stated that there was no such thing, and it can be assumed that Peyton was arrested (off-screen) for her actions. Trivia * Audrey Whitby also played villainess Tilly Thompson on Austin & Ally and bully Brittanica from Terry the Tomboy. Gallery Peyton Kelly 2.png Peyton Knife.png Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Inconclusive